How the blonde changed everything
by BigG1999
Summary: LEXARK! LESBIAN! Elyza Lex! Alicia Clark is just trying to get back to her parents, but her brothers never have very good plans. She is saved by a mysterious blonde with black paint on her face, and she can't help but trust the girl already, but is she more than she lets on?
1. Chapter 1

_Because I'm trash and have made a Lexark fic. Decide to post it over here too._

 _Don't worry, SQ stories will be updated weekly, this one is up in the air tho._

 _Clexa from The 100 jumped shows._

 _Clarke = Elyza Lex_

 _Lexa = Alicia Clark_

 _Fear The Walking Dead universe. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"We have to get out of here, get back to them," Nick says, looking around the street.

"Do you got a plan, or are you just stating the obvious?" Alicia questions from her spot on the ground, where she was pushed to be safer.

"I say we distract them," Chris says, "Nick and I can shoot something over there," he points to the store to their left, "and then we can all make a run for it."

"Sounds good to me. Blow it up," Alicia grins, looking over the car they are using for cover.

"Alright, ready?" Chris questions.

"Boom," Nick laughs, hitting a soda and making it explode inside the store.

"Run!" Chris yells, pushing Alicia while shooting into the store again.

Alicia runs, her flannel flapping against the back of her legs.

"Fucking christ," she mumbles as she realizes the dead have blocked her off, from her destination and the boys.

She takes a right, going down a street with less of the dead, jumping over a car.

"AHHHH!" she screams when she is pulled to the ground by a set of strong hands.

"Shh girl," a female voice whispers in her ear while a hand covers her mouth and a arms wraps around her, holding her against somebody.

"Be silent," the woman orders as they watch the shuffling feet of the dead move slowly around the car.

As the feet get closer, the hands holding Alicia lessen and the body behind her stands. The snarl of the dead is only head for a second before the head is cut off, landing two feet away.

"Holy shit," Alicia whispers, standing herself.

"Come on, we have to go!" the girl orders, grabbing Alicia's arm and forcing her to run into a house.

"Where are we going?" Alicia questions.

"Somewhere safer, come on," she replies, letting go of her arm and trusting her to follow.

"Hey!" Alicia yelps when she realizes the girl isn't waiting for her to make a decision.

"Keep up space girl," she orders, referring the the planets on Alicia's shirt as they jump a fence.

"Slow down warrior," Alicia grins, referring to the black paint on the blonde girl's face, resembling war paint.

"Just up here, and we should be okay for awhile," the unnamed girl says, climbing on a truck, then jumping onto a platform, then climbing a ladder to the roof.

Alicia grits her teeth as she jumps, not used to pulling her own weight yet. She then climbs the ladder, meeting the girl on the roof.

"Who are you?" the girl questions, a gun in her hands, but not aimed at Alicia.

"Alicia Clark."

"How old?"

"Seventeen."

"I will keep you safe," she says, sitting down on a worn out couch.

"I just need to get back to my family," Alicia says, taking a few steps closer to the blonde.

"I am Elyza Lex. I will take you back to your family. Now sit, we will start moving tomorrow," the girl says, throwing one leg on the arm of the couch.

"Tomorrow?" Alicia questions, worried.

"Yes, tomorrow Alicia. I will deliver you to your family at no cost. Or you can try to go on your own now, but the walkers see better at night than we do, so be careful," she shrugs.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why will you take me to my family? Why did you save me?" she questions, sitting next to Elyza.

"I feel as if I knew you in a past life, I have learned not to ignore such things in this dire time," she answers, her cold blue eyes connecting with green.

"We leave in the morning, first thing?"

"Yes, you may sleep. Walkers can't climb, I will keep you safe," she says, standing to allow Alicia to lay down.

"Thank you Elyza," Alicia nods, laying down and falling asleep as the blonde stranger watches over her.

"I will keep you safe this time," Elyza whispers to the stars, her eyes closed as yet another vision passes through her.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is this?" Alicia questions, looking through a box to the left of the couch.

"As I told you before, a few things I've picked up that spoke to me," Elyza mumbles, her arm thrown across her eyes as she tries to get a small nap in before they have to move.

"Can I keep this?"

"Keep what sky girl?"

"The candles, can I keep the candles? We're running low on them back at our place," Alicia looks at the candles, the old wax white with age.

"I will bring them with us on our journey to your home, Alicia Clark," Elyza says, sitting up, giving on on trying to sleep.

"Why do you speak so weird?" Alicia questions the blonde.

"That is a tale for another time, let us be going. You said your base is near the docks, yes?"

"Yeah, a house right on the water," Alicia nods, tucking the candles into her book bag.

"Here, see if you can see it," the blonde offers a pair of small binoculars.

"Alright," the brunette mumbles, taking the binoculars and looking out, trying to find their new home.

"I see it, the black house right there," Alicia points, handing the binoculars back to their blonde owner.

"Hmm," she hums, nodding.

"What? Is there a problem?"

"We have to go underground to get there safely. It is dark underground, I do not know how you will handle it."

Alicia scoffs, "I can handle anything."

Elyza's blue eyes travel the body of the stranger, taking in her fitness.

"I suppose you are correct, much more than you know," she says, putting the small binoculars back into her pocket.

"You're kinda weird Elyza," Alicia states, watching as she dips her fingers into a black tar like substance, outlining blue eyes with black.

"It's from another life," she mumbles, checking the clip in her gun.

"You know, I almost believe you," she chuckles, a small smile playing across her face.

Blue eyes flick down to the grin, resting on her lips.

"You smile a lot more now. It's nice to see you smile," Elyza nods, pulling her machete out and making sure it's clean.

"You're odd."

"You're special Alicia," Elyza states, their eyes connecting briefly as a flicker of something plays across Alicia's mind, but it's gone too fast, dismissed as a out of place feeling. Elyza blames the flicker on the light from the rising sun, but hopes for it to be something more.

"Let us be going. There is an opening to the underground not far from here, two blocks down there is a manhole."

"Sounds simple enough," the brunette says, standing up and cracking her knuckles.

"The dead like to walk around there, so it will not be simple. You need to stay close to me Alicia."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Alicia nods, walking over to the ladder.

"No," Elyza grabs her arm, turning it while bringing her back, earning a yelp of pain from the girl.

"I go first. If anything goes wrong you run as fast as you can. Don't try to save me, alright? I'm here to protect you," she orders, releasing her arms when she gets a nod.

Elyza grits her teeth, calming herself, as she slides down the ladder, offering a hand to Alicia to help her down to the platform. The blonde then jumps off the platform, rolling safely to the side before standing and watching Alicia carefully hop onto the car, then climb down.

"You're slow space girl," the blonde notes, walking down the alleyway.

Alicia rolls her eyes, saying silent and following Elyza. A low groan of the undead makes them both freeze, watching as a few run past the opening to the road, running towards something.

"Where are they going?" Alicia questions, her hand grabbing the back of Elyza's shirt.

"No idea, but it's a great distraction," she mumbles, drawing her sword and walking slowly to the opening.

"What if it's my family?" Alicia whispers.

"Then I'll come back for them, after I make sure you're safe," she growls, turning the corner while slashing the head of a poor walker that happened to be there.

"I need my family Elyza," she whines, her hand loosening its hold on Elyza's shirt.

"Alicia, I swear to you, I will keep you safe and get you back to your family. Just let me do it, okay?"

Alicia bites her bottom lip, looking towards where the dead are rushing to, but she sees nothing. She is pushed into the side of a car before she can think, Elyza's hand connecting the the face of a walker who snuck up behind them, throwing the dead to the ground and stomping its head in.

"We need to go," she whispers, grabbing Alicia's arm and pulling her towards their destination.

"Alicia!"

Both girls turn towards the voice, Alicia already ready to run towards it.

"Mom!" Alicia yells, taking off towards the roof her mother is on top of.

"Alicia," Elyza grunts as she pulls the girl back by the flannel around her waist, and uses her machete to slice into a walker to their right, who was reaching for Alicia.

"Alicia, stay safe! We are coming to you!" Maddie yells from the roof, moving to get off it.

"No! We will come to you!" Elyza shouts, her arm wrapping around Alicia, guiding her to their right as she cuts the head off of a dead to their left.

"Come on, now's time to run," the blonde mumbles, her hand grabbing Alicia's and pulling her into a sprint.

"I was trying to do this before!" Alicia grunts for air.

"I hate running," Elyza sums, turning her body for a second, sending a shot between the eyes of their closest chaser from the gun that was on her hip seconds ago.

"You're crazy good at that," the brunette mumbles.

"I trained. Jump that fence!"

They both jump, Elyza sliding right over.

"Help!" Alicia yelps, fear overcoming her as her flannel got caught.

Elyza, instead of pulling Alicia over, jumps back over, landing right next to a walker.

"Shit," Elyza grunts as it lunges at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Elyza!" Alicia yelps.

"Get over the damn fence space girl!" she orders, her elbow connecting with the dead's temple, sending the brain across the herself and the ground to her right.

"Elyza, come on!" Alicia says from the other side of the fence.

"Right behind you," she says, rolling out of the reach of the newest walker and scaling the fence like it's nothing.

"Alicia! Thank God!"

Alicia is pulled into a hug, which she completely surrenders to, as it is her mother.

"I'm sorry we went so far out Mom," she mumbles, tears falling as she clings.

"Shh baby, it's alright," Maddie soothes, her hand running through dark locks.

The snarl of a walker breaks the reunion up.

"We need to go," Elyza states, the walker's head already separate from it's body.

"The car is just out front, are you coming with us?" Maddie questions.

"I'll make sure you make it," she says, leading the way.

Luckily, there are no walkers around as they round the house.

"You're safe now, right?" Elyza questions Alicia as they near the car.

"Yeah, thank you," Alicia nods, her eyes finding the ground.

"Alright. May we meet again," she says, offering her hand.

Green eyes find blue, something once again flying across them, but this time Elyza can't blame it on the rising sun, but Alicia still can't name it.

"Come with us."

"What?"

"Come with me. You said you knew me in a past life, so become a part of this one."

The blonde's lips tilt upwards slightly, then fall back into their neutral position.

"I will come and keep you safe," she nods, following the teen into the car.

Nobody hears her whisper "unlike I do later."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey," Alicia whispers, sitting next to the blonde, her legs hanging off the dock.

"Hi," Elyza mumbles, looking out to sea.

"I'm really glad you came Elyza. It's nice to have somebody besides my family to talk to," she whispers, watching the waves hit the docks.

"You're missing somebody," the blonde says, not bothering to ask because she knows.

"My boyfriend… He didn't deserve to die like he did. He was so brave, and he died laying in bed, crying," she traces where his last art was, barely visible now.

Blue eyes close, a tear falling as she soaks in the words.

"I learned about a great warrior, loved by all, who fought for her people while being taught love is weakness. After years, she rejected the idea, giving in to love, and spent a single night with her lover. Later that day an accidental shot, meant for someone else, took her life. A great warrior, who could kill a man four times her size, killed by an accidental bullet from one of her people. She deserved better."

Alicia watches the blonde, watching her tears run down, tainted black from war paint. She reaches out, grabbing a dirty hand from its spot in the blondes lap, lacing their hands together.

"I guess we both lost someone special," Alicia whispers, squeezing her hand.

Elyza takes a deep breath, turning to look at the brunette. She freezes when warm lips are pressed to hers.

"I think you're special too," Alicia mumbles, resting her head on Elyza's shoulder.

The blonde bites her bottom lip, looking back out at the horizon.

"There's an island out there," Alicia states, "we are thinking about going there."

Elyza's nods, squeezing the hand in hers.

"There's a boat tied up just seven or so miles down the road. They are going to go get it tomorrow. I don't know if I can stay here alone for that long."

"I'll tell them that we're all going. Splitting up is dangerous."

"I don't think they trust us after yesterday," Alicia says.

"Stay here, I'll be back," Elyza says, standing.

"Thank you Elyza."

* * *

"Alicia! Get your ass up!" Maddie yells up the stairs.

"She's up Miss Clark, she just takes awhile to get dressed," Elyza says from the top of the stairs.

"Elyza, come on down here. I want to talk to you," the older blonde motions for her to come closer.

"Yes ma'am?" Elyza questions, walking down the stairs.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Why are you all alone?"

"Kinda personal question miss," Elyza deflects.

"Well it's a kinda personal type of world we're in now Elyza," she shrugs.

"I came to America by myself," she explains.

"From?"

"Why does it even matter?" Alicia interrupts, coming down the stairs.

"I'm just trying to get to know her Alicia," Maddie sighs.

"Why? I don't see you trying to get to know Ofelia," she points out.

"I already know about Ofelia, she didn't just show up covered in blood with my daughter hanging onto her," green eyes glare at green.

"Are you ready honey?" Travis yells from the doorway.

"Yes dear," Madison gestures for the girls to go out the door.

* * *

"Alicia!" Madison screams, seeing a walker right behind her daughter, who hadn't noticed it.

"AHH!" she screams, falling to the ground, the dead falling on top of her.

 **Bang**

The head explodes, the dead becoming dead weight on top of the dark haired teen.

"I got you," Nick says, pushing the body off his sister and helping her up quickly.

"Is it almost ready Dad? We aren't going to last much longer," Chris questions his father who is inside the truck.

The purr of the engine cuts through the snarls of the dead.

"Hell yeah," Alicia cheers, scrambling to the truck.

"Everybody in, I'll keep them back," Elyza orders, gently pushing Madison towards the truck while putting her gun away.

"No, come on," Madison argues, grabbing the teen and pulling her towards the truck.

Blue eyes widen at the older woman's actions, but she allows herself to be pulled, jumping in the back with everybody else.

"Thanks for saving me again," Alicia says, moving to sit next to the blonde as they start driving.

Elyza looks into green eyes, a grin overtaking her face.

"That was a hella cool shot Elyza," Nick says, interrupting the moment.

Elyza's brows raise, looking at the boy.

"You totally gotta teach me how to shoot like that," he grins.

"No, she's teaching me first!" Alicia argues with a giggle, pulling the blonde closer.

"I'm sure I can teach you all," she interrupts the sibling rivalry.

"No, shut up. I call dibs on you," the brunette orders, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"Alright kids," Madison interrupts whatever Nick was about to say.

"So when are we leaving?" Chris questions.

"Soon," Travis says, pulling into their driveway.

"I need to go back to where I was staying before we go. If you want me to go, of course," Elyza informs.

"Yeah, we can go now and be back by nightfall," Alicia says, climbing out of the truck.

Madison sighs, her mouth opening as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"I can keep her safe Madison. We can stay the night at my place and be back in the morning if things go wrong," Elyza interrupts whatever was about to come out, landing on her feet.

"Please mom, she can teach me how to protect myself," Alicia begs.

Older green eyes connect with blue, an understanding being passed, confirmed with a slight nod from Elyza.

"Thank you mom. I'll see you soon!" Alicia grins, throwing her arms around her mother, then grabbing Elyza's hand, pulling her along before her mother can change her mind.

"Be safe!" Madison yells after them.

"Don't have too much fun!" Nick yells, cutting himself off with a laugh, already reading in between the lines.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 _So an adventure is coming up! More action and some really cute moments, along with a lot of inside symbols and shit, so be ready._  
 _I know this may be a lot to ask, but I've seen a lot of art for Lexark, and I'd love to have somebody draw something for this, based on the next chapter, or of the kiss they just had/the afterwards cuddle (Elyza with warpaint running down her face, Alicia perfectly made up, looking out at the sunset on the horizon over the water). Tag me in it and you will be my Fav^TM_  
 _Please, let me know what you love/hate and I'll make sure to do it/not do it._  
 _Thanks so much for reading! Love y'all!_


End file.
